The use of supporting stands for two wheeled vehicles has been known for a substantial period of time. When the two wheeled vehicle is not being operated, it is desired to provide some structure to support the two wheeled vehicle in an upright manner. Such a device is generally referred to as a supporting stand.
A common type of supporting stand utilizes a single member which is to protrude from the undercarriage of the motorcycle to contact the ground or street. The motorcycle is to lean and rest in an inclined position by this single supportive member. This type of stand is most adequate for light weight vehicles. However, there are a substantial number of motorcycles each of which weigh several hundred pounds apiece. Because of the weight of the motorcycle, it is not at all uncommon for the motorcycle to merely tip over when supported by such a single member stand. This is especially true if the supportive surface is not hard and level, such as a dirt or gravel surface. Such a heavy motorcycle falling will generally, at the very minimum, be scratched. Denting or other damage is quite common.
To overcome the disadvantages of a single member supporting stand, there has been utilized what is termed a center stand. A center stand is also mounted to the undercarriage of the chassis of the motorcycle in between the front and rear wheels. The center stand is to be moved from the stowed position to the extended position and the operator is to then physically lift one of the wheels of the motorcycle (generally the rear wheel) and to then further longitudinally move the motorcycle a small amount so that the motorcycle will come to rest on the center stand in the completely extended position. This type of stand is generally most satisfactory for light weight motorcycles.
However, in recent years there have been manufactured motorcycles of substantially greater weight. It is not at all uncommon today for a motorcycle to weight seven hundred and fifty pounds. Using the center stand previously described, the user is then required to exert at least two hundred pounds of lifting force to begin to get the motorcycle to be supported on the center stand. Then the operator must subsequently move the motorcycle so as to completely come to rest on the center stand.
It is desirable with heavy weight motorcycles to provide a secure supporting base which will normally prevent the motorcycle from tipping over. In order to use this prior art type of motorcycle center stand, an individual must be relatively strong in order to sufficiently lift the motorcycle and to move it a sufficient amount so that it comes to rest on the center stand. It has been found that the use of such a center stand is not possible by most women. Also, a frail or elderly man does not have sufficient strength in order to manually locate the motorcycle on this type of center stand. Even an average man finds it not particularly easy to so support the motorcycle.
The conventional type of center stand is constructed of two rigid members which are to be in contact with the supportive surface. There is no way to adjust one member with respect to the other member. This type of center stand is designed primarily for use on a hard surface such as a street. However, there are a great many times that a motorcycle is parked on other than a hard surface, such as a dirt road, parking lot, gravel road or off-road terrain. If this terrain is not very nearly level, the motorcycle will assume an inclined position. Because of the weight of such motorcycles, it does not take much leaning for the motorcycle to tip over. Additionally, if the ground is even slightly wet, the center stand will normally just penetrate the ground resulting in the motorcycle not being securely supported and therefore free to tip over.